The Question
by B5alleycat
Summary: A short talk between Amanda and Dotty.


Disclaimer: I wrote it, so if you like it I claim it, if you don't I won't. Just teasing. It's mine and I am proud of it because it was one time I wasn't writing impotent. You know who owns them so no need for me to tell you again.  
  
Warnings: They discuss, come closer now and I will whisper it to you... s e x  
  
Rating: Is it safe to rate anything under PG-13 these days?  
  
Dotty and Amanda were in Dotty's room. Mrs. West was filling her daughter in on the details of the weekend she had planned with her current beau. From the dresser drawer, Dotty removed a piece of sexy lingerie and held it up for her daughter to see, making the comment, "I can't wait to see Kurt's face when he see's me in this."  
  
Seeing her mother's sheer negligee, compelled Amanda to broach a subject that been weighing heavily on her mind for quite some time. "Mother, I really don't know how to broach this subject with you, but I am concerned. I love you mother and I don't want to see anything happen to you."  
  
"What is it dear? You know you can always come to me when something is troubling you. I have always tried to be the kind of mother that would listen to you Amanda. Not, like my mother when she was alive. She thought she knew what was best for her girls, so she would mettle and interfere. I promised myself I wouldn't treat my children that way when I became a parent. That is why I mind my own business, when it comes to your personal life, dear."  
  
Amanda was wise enough to keep her comments about her mother's so called non-interference to herself. She preferred to just dive into the topic she had started on before she lost her nerve or her mother started another ramble.  
  
"Um mother, when you and Captain Kurt are alone together, does he make sure you are protected?" Amanda's face was flushed from her embarrassment.  
  
Dotty was still preoccupied with her thoughts of the Delightful weekend trip she had planned, so she didn't quite realize the implications of the question her daughter had asked. So she responded, "Of course he does, sweetheart. Captain Kurt is a gentleman and he respects me. He would never take me to a place he deemed unsafe."  
  
Amanda groaned inwardly. It was hard enough having to speak of this with her mother, without having to be explicit about what she was asking. No one who knew her would ever accuse Mrs. King of being a coward, but Amanda was giving some serious consideration to chickening out on this discussion. No this is too important, she reminded herself. It could be a matter of life and death. So she took a deep breath and steeled herself to go on.  
  
"Mother, I am afraid you misunderstood me. Um... what I meant is when you and Captain Kurt are together physically, does he use a condom." Amanda's face had gone from a blushing pink to flame red as her embarrassment over the subject grew.  
  
Dotty's hand flew to her mouth and cut off a surprised gasp. The hand covering her mouth couldn't quite cover up the sound of her laughing. Tears began to come to her eyes she was so amused. She couldn't believe this was her Amanda questioning her about her sex life. Even though she had been married and given birth to two children, Amanda still had trouble discussing sex frankly.  
  
When her laughter had subsided, Dotty looked at her red faced daughter and quipped, "Why whatever for my dear? If I got pregnant, even Mr. Ripley wouldn't believe it."  
  
"Mother..." Her long-suffering daughter began. "I know you are past your child bearing years. That is not what concerns me. I am worried about sexually transmitted diseases." Amanda's face was now an even deeper shade of red. "With all the talk about it in the news lately, I am just concerned for your health."  
  
Dotty moved over to where her daughter was sitting and kissed her on the cheek. She patted her hand affectionately and said, "I love you Amanda and I appreciate your loving me enough to discuss this with me, even though I can clearly see it is not a subject you are comfortable with. To answer you question, you have no need to worry. I keep up with current events. This new AIDS Disease is scary. Kurt and I have been tested twice. We both received a clean bill of health. So sweetheart, you can set your mind at ease. I plan to be around for a long time with you and my grandchildren."  
  
"Oh mother that is such a load off my mind."  
  
Dotty was pensive for a moment. Then she sat down next to her child and took her hand in her hands. "Amanda dear, I know I was talking earlier about not interfering in your business, but as your mother, I feel I have the right to be concerned about you also."  
  
Amanda could see where this line of questioning was going and perhaps it was due to her previous emotional turmoil that she answered her mother's inquiry without realizing the full implications of the situation. "Yes mother, when Lee and I are intimate, we use protection"  
  
Dotty squeezed Amanda's hand once, saying, "I am glad dear. You know I like Lee and I am happy to know he is sexually responsible when he is with you."  
  
Mrs. West got up from the bed, went to the other side, closed and locked her suitcase. Amanda offered to carry it downstairs for her but she refused, saying that she could handle it. Just as she crossed the threshold of the bedroom door to head downstairs, Dotty threw over her shoulder, "Guess there wasn't a mix up at the hospital after all. You are my daughter, indeed. I always knew you and Mr. Stetson weren't spending all your nights working in the editing room." 


End file.
